1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a guide for a sinusal cannula (canula), and a kit that comprises the guide, a cannula and an exploratory tubular device, for irrigation, suction and washing out purulent discharges from infected sinus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Infected sinus or sinusitis is a very common malady in humans or animals, wherein sinuses, e.g., maxillary sinuses, frontal sinuses, etc., get infected with bacteria, resulting in accumulation of purulent discharges within the sinuses. In addition to treatment with antibacterial antibiotics, the purulent discharges must be drained or washed out by irrigation with, for example, saline solution. If the purulent discharges are not drained out from the sinuses, treatment with antibiotics fails, and spreading of the bacteria to neighboring organs, e.g., brain, may occur.
Prior art medical procedures for irrigation, suction and washing out sinuses of purulent discharges are hard to carry out because of inflammation which makes difficult locating an infected sinus entrance. This limitation causes surgeons to break sinuses neighboring bones in order to gain access and drain purulent and liquid discharges. Another way of draining out purulent and liquid discharges from infected sinuses makes use of a balloon to dilate the infected sinus entrance. However, in this later method, because there is no instant monitoring of whether the purulent discharge or liquid is flowing out of the infected sinus, surgeons sometimes manipulate unnecessarily or try several times to locate the sinus entrance to assure that the balloon is placed adequately. In addition, during irrigation of sinuses, it is also difficult to see, when purulent discharges are completely coming out, as the purulent discharge flow is replaced by clear irrigation fluid flow.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of prior art medical methods for irrigation, suction and washing sinuses. The present invention provides a way to easily locate an infected sinus entrance, to place a device which allows instant monitoring of what is coming out from the infected sinuses, when said infected sinuses are irrigated, suctioned or washed out, with minimum trauma to the sinus inflamed surrounding tissues.